


cinnamon

by moondustt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustt/pseuds/moondustt
Summary: You're snuggled up against Peter, you feel warm and toasty and it even starts raining softly, the sound of rain against the big windows making you feel even more relaxed.'I want to stay like this forever,' you say, nuzzling Peters neck.Peter gives you a kiss on your forehead, 'me too darling, me too.'





	cinnamon

You had had a crush on Peter since you joined the Avengers. He was the only one of your age, and even though you got along with the rest very well, he had been your best friends since the beginning. You shared a floor, you both had a separate entrance to your suite from the lift, so visiting was easy and sleepovers were quite common. He was by far the one you spent the most of your time with, considering you also did your home schooling together and usually got pared up at sparring because your strengths matched up. 

So that's how you ended up face to face with Peter in the gym of the tower. It was after dinner and the two of you were training as usual, it were the hours you and Peter were typically training alone. You were throwing some punches and kicks occasionally, but nothing serious and they were all easily blocked by the other person. It was for warming up, you were actually going to practice a new move you were trying to learn. You loved this the most, the endless reps and conditioning were definitely not something you enjoyed. 

'Okay I'm ready,' you say, stretching your neck and taking your shirt off, your legging and sports bra remaining. You pretend not to notice Peter blushing a little. 

'You wanna start?' he asks, you nod and get in position. 

You know how to do it by now, you practised before, you just keep doing little things wrong. It involved you flinging yourself at him basically, wrapping your legs around his head and spinning, so he would fall onto his back with force; if you were going all out it would be pretty effective for knocking people out. Of course with practicing you weren't doing that yet, even though Peter kept telling you he could take it. You knew he was trying to impress you, so you just said you believed him, which you kind of did so it wasn't lying. 

You try it a couple of times very slowly, which involves him holding you up a lot because you can't really do the move in slow-motion without falling down. You try to ignore the tingling feeling on the places he touches your skin. When you're ready to actually try it normal speed, you give him a nod and he knows what you mean, making sure he is standing steadily to take you. 

You do the move correctly, not perfect but you didn't expect that at all, so overall you're satisfied. You're already thinking about that, when you actually land. Or don't, as your ankle decided. You over rotated and the landing was too harsh on your ankle, spraining it. Your foot gives out and you fall back. You literally go on dangerous missions and you had had bullet wounds before, but now without so much adrenaline rushing through your veins and no lives to safe it's really different. You still feel a bit like the pain is unjustified, like you shouldn't be laying on the floor like you're doing right now.

Peter sits up from the floor and is by your side in less than a second. 'Oh my god did I do something wrong? What happened Y/N?' he asks, worry clear in his voice. 

'Ankle, sprained my ankle. It's okay, I can stand again, see-' you assure Peter as you start to stand up again, but Peter interrupts you.

'No no you are not standing up, I'll carry you to the infirmary. Come here.' He scoops you up in his arms, bridal style. 

You let out a little surprised sound at that and laugh. 'Please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle,' internally you are going crazy though, being in his arms makes the zoo in your stomach go wild.

Peter frowns at you, clearly not changing his mind about anything. 'Oh I ain't putting you down, you're going to have Bruce give you that new medicine he invented,' he says, meanwhile arriving at the door of the infirmary and kicking it open with his foot.

You roll your eyes at the fact he is clearly trying to show off. 'My hands do actually work ya know,' you remind him.

He just shrugs and puts you down at one of the beds, while Bruce comes in via a door at the back.

'What happened y/n?' he asks, walking up to you, when he sees your already red and a bit swollen ankle.

'Didn't do the landing right, sprained my ankle. Nothing serious but someone found it necessary to carry me all the way over here to check,' you look pointedly at Peter, but he can see on your face that you are only mocking him. You really don't mind at all.

'I have a thing specially for sprained muscles, it's kind of like Steve's serum, except it's not and it only works for the injected muscle. It's going to reduce the healing time, but you still can't do anything else today or put pressure on it. Tomorrow it should be a little stiff but the day after that it's fine and your ankle is normal again,' Bruce explains, preparing an injection after reading the screen with all the scans F.R.I.D.A.Y. did when you came in. 'It's a pretty bad sprain.' At that Peter gives you a pointed look in return, clearly saying "I told you so".

You roll your eyes at him and you feel a tiny jolt of pain at your ankle and then the throbbing of the sprain stops and it actually doesn't hurt anymore. 

'All done,' Bruce informs you.

You thank Bruce and just when you are going to get off the bed, you feel arms scoop you up again.

'You heard him, no walking for you.' Peter playfully tells you, walking out the door and to the lift.

'I hate to admit it, but it's actually quite comfortable,' you say as you snuggle your head against his chest. 

Peter feels very satisfied when you tell him that, like he is a lion and he is doing a good job at protecting his lioness. At the same time he feels his insides turn to jelly, like when he would realise that lionesses are usually very good at handling themselves and he is just very whipped. 

When you arrive at the your floor he walks into his own suite and drops you on his bed. He walks out of the room, you just wait, and comes back with in his arms three blankets and as much pillows as he can carry. He drops them on you, making you laugh from underneath the pile of softness. 

'Since you are not allowed to put pressure on your foot I thought we could, uh,' he is shy all of a sudden and the layer of confidence he had built up in the year with you and the Avengers was nowhere to be found. You found it endearing though. 'I thought we could binge watch a series or some movies and like build a fort and have lots of food here anditwouldbefun.' 

You smile at his idea, he knows you too well. 'Only if we watch Harry Potter, all of them, and we get pizza.' You see him relax when he hears you like the idea, but you aren't done talking yet. 'I also want to cuddle,' you put on your best puppy eyes and try to look very pitiful. Peter's eyes go wide for a moment but then a big smile spreads on his face. He jumps on the bed and tackles you, laying on top of you. You wince slightly when his leg touches your ankle, and he immediately looks worried again. 'You just, you touched my ankle and it kind of didn't feel great,' you say, it doesn't actually hurt that much but it definitely isn't comfortable.

Realisation dawns on Peter's face, 'I'm sorry, I'll just cuddle your other side.' He climbs over you a bit clumsily, but you don't mind. Especially because his shirt comes up a bit and you see that he has the outline of abs, and you really wish you got to see more of that. Maybe he could be shirtless during training, you think to yourself. On the other hand he definitely shouldn't be shirtless during training because you wouldn't be able to concentrate one bit. 

He lays down next to you but on the other side now and he gets some of the pillows and blankets and together you make yourselves comfortable. 

'You good?' 

'Yeah I'm comfortable,' you answer, curling up to his body, carefully avoiding your ankle and laying your head at an angle that allows you to watch tv.

'F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you order pizza for us, the usual,' Peter asks, putting his arm around you and searching up the movie on his phone with his free arm. He clicks the first Harry Potter film and it appears on the big tv screen, and you happily watch as the movie begins. 

10 minutes into the movie you get interrupted. F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice sounding through the room, 'Mr. Stark is at your entrance with your pizza's, shall I let him in?' 

'Yeah he can come in,' Peter answers, and you hear the lift open and footsteps coming to the bedroom.

The door opens and Tony comes in, carrying two boxes of pizza, and you instantly smile at how good it smells. You hold out your arms for the boxes and Tony gives them to you. 'A sprained ankle huh? I see you're resting, that's good. Tomorrow I expect you at training though,' he pauses and looks at the two of you. 'Don't get too cosy over there. Alright, I'm going to go,' he says, almost awkward at how close you two are.

'Thanks dad!' you shout at him. You put your hand over your mouth when you realise what you just called him, but you only hear Tony chuckle about it and then he's gone. 

Peter chuckles as well, 'I did that once or twice as well, it just slips out you know.' 

'It's kind of like calling your teacher mum or dad, man I'm glad I don't go to public school anymore,' you really are glad, home schooling with Peter was so much better and you had so much more spare time now.

Peter agrees with you, and you two laugh about the story of him calling a young and handsome teacher "daddy" by accident, which made everyone really suspicious and half the school still thought he was gay when he left.

You continue the movie, eating pizza under the big pile of blankets. Your ankle doesn't hurt anymore, you're snuggled up against Peter, you feel warm and toasty and it even starts raining softly, the sound of rain against the big windows making you feel even more relaxed. 

'I want to stay like this forever,' you say, nuzzling Peters neck. He smells like cinnamon and pizza and something that is just so Peter that it comforts you and makes you feel safe. 

Peter gives you a kiss on your forehead, 'me too darling, me too.'

You smile at the pet name and look up. Your face is a lot closer to his than you expected, but you both don't do anything. You just stare at his eyes, and then accidentally at his lips and then at his eyes again and then all of a sudden Peter comes forward and presses his lips on yours. You have waited for this for so long, and yet it's so much better than you imagined. You can feel Peter relax when he realises you are kissing him back, and it's slow and sweet and everything you hoped for in kissing him, and you want to do this forever but then you need to breathe and Peter needs to breathe as well. You reluctantly pull back and rest your forehead against his.

He takes your face in his hands and you both smile, 'I uh, I want to kiss you again, is that okay?' 

You nuzzle your nose against his, you just can't help yourself when he is being so adorable. 'Of course is it,' you whisper, before kissing him again. 

The movie is long forgotten and the rest of the night you spend talking and kissing and cuddling. You eventually fall asleep and Peter pulls you even closer, falling asleep to your heartbeat and steady breathing.

 

You are not ready for the harsh sound of your alarm so early in the morning. You try to ignore it and snuggle closer to Peter but he sits up, and you either have to let go or you will have to sit up as well. You decide for the latter, you cling on to him like a koala and you just let him pull you up, eyes still closed and breath still slow. You aren't really comfortable like this, so you decide to just sit on his lap, so he can't go anywhere. Plus you get a lot of his body warmth that way. 

Peter lets out a chuckle at you, he finds you the cutest. 'We really have to get up darling,' he says, his voice a bit hoarse from just waking up. 'Come, we have to get in the shower.' 

You still don't do anything though, you just slowly start falling back asleep. You feel Peter move and then his arms are under your knees and you are lifted once again.

'How come I keep carrying you everywhere,' he says with a chuckle, walking to the bathroom and setting you down on the counter. 

'I could get used to it,' you say amused, rubbing your eyes as Peter is getting into the shower.

You shower after him and change, you have enough clothing in Peters closet from earlier sleepovers, then you go downstairs to have breakfast. Your ankle does indeed feel a bit stiff but you can walk without pain, so you just walk beside Peter this time. When you walk into the common room you see around half of everyone around, either in the kitchen or in the living area. You say your good mornings and you get into a conversation with Wanda while eating your breakfast. Peter sits closer to you than normal, and from the way his hands keep lingering at your waist and thigh you know he is jealous and wants attention. You don't want to stop the conversation though, so you just grab his hand under the breakfast bar, which seems so satisfy him. When you get up to put your empty cereal bowl away you let his hand go, and he looks at you with those big puppy eyes of him. You roll your eyes but you also can't help but smile at how adorable he is. When you are standing with your back to him you suddenly feel his hands on your hips and his head on your shoulder, making you jump a little. 

'Peteer,' you laugh with fake annoyance, but you lean back into his touch nonetheless. He gives you a little kiss on your cheek and then moves to put his own bowl away. 

'I knew it!' you hear Sam say behind you. You quickly turn around and see he is wearing a smug smile. 'I knew you two had the hots for each other, it was about damn time.' 

'They what now?' Tony sounds extremely surprised and offended, which he really shouldn't be considering he saw you two cuddling the night before. He turns to you. 'You and Peter what?' He gestures wildly with his hands between you and Peter and you almost laugh at how ridiculous he looks. 

'We uh, we kind of-,' Peter starts, but you interrupt him by putting your hands around his neck and smashing your lips on his. You hear Tony and you think also Steve and Stephen grunt in the background, and when you think you have made your point clear you pull back. With a smirk you turn to them again.

'Alright, alright, just telling me would have been sufficient.' Tony seems to think for a moment before he continues. 'Just don't do anything stupid like getting pregnant or showing PDA in front of vision, because he will ask you a hundred questions about it,' is all he says, before walking to the lift and disappearing to his lab. Stephen just shrugs like he doesn't care, which he probably doesn't. 

'Congrats you two, I think you're cute together, as long as you don't fuck up on missions,' Steve tells you, you can hear the humour in his voice but you can also tell he means it. Bucky nods, agreeing. Wanda gives you a look that means "give me all the details later", so you give her your "oh I will" look in return. Sam is already gone just like Tony, but his reaction earlier was enough to know what he thought. 

'Does that mean I can kiss you anywhere?' Peter asks with a grin on his face, and he starts attacking your face with tiny little kisses. You burst out laughing, but before you can answer you hear Scott's voice.

'Please don't, I'm already nauseous,' he jokes, and you stick your tongue out at him.

'Fine, come darling,' Peter says while grabbing your hand and pulling you to the lift, and you happily let him take you. When you're in the lift, before the doors even fully close he is kissing you again and you just go with it, not caring if the rest can still see you. When you're at your floor Peter takes you to his bedroom again, a cheeky smile on his face, 'we can finish those movies if you want, but I can think of other things to do. Your choice darling.'

**Author's Note:**

> hi my first fanfic didn't flop so here i am posting another one


End file.
